deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fictional German Military Characters
An ongoing list of characters by medium and title. Movies ''Battle of the Bulge'' (1965) *Martin Hessler *Conrad *Kohler *Schumacher *Von Diepel ''Dead Snow'' (2009) *Herzog ''Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission'' (1987) *Krieger *Karl *Karl Hoffler *SS Sergeant ''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) *Kurt Richter *Karl Ludwig *Kranz *Hoffman *Richter's Aide *SS Major *SS Captain ''The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission'' (1985) *Sepp Dietrich *Schmidt *Meisterlein *Gestapo Agent *German General *Nazi Officer ''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) *Kurt Steiner *Max Radl *Ritter von Neustadt *Otto Brandt *Hans Atlmann *Werner Briegel *Toberg *Fleischer ''Force 10 from Navarone (1978) *Schroeder *Von Ingorslebon *Bauer *Bismarck *German Soldier *Interrogation Officer 1 *Interrogation Officer 2 *Interrogation Officer 3 ''The Great Escape (1963) *Von Luger *Posen *Kuhn *Preissen *Werner *Strackwitz *Steinach *Dietrich *Frick *Kramer ''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) *Muesel *Sessler *Ehrich *Kommandant *German Officer *German Sailor *Patrol Boat Lieutenant ''Hellboy'' (2004) *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Ilsa von Haupstein *Klaus Werner von Krupt ''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1965) *Frick *Knippelberg *Erhardt *Hartmuller ''Hornets' Nest'' (1970) *Friedrich von Hecht *Taussig *Schwalberg *Jannings *Von Kleber *Dohrmann *Hermann *Ehrlich *Kreuger *Gunther *Merkel *Wydel *Weede *Rutke *1st Sentry *2nd Sentry *SS Lieutenant ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *Ernst Vogel *Elsa Schneider *Helmut *Principal SS Officer at Castle *Female Officer at Castle *Young Officer at Castle *Officer at Castle *SS Officer at Hitler Rally *Periscope Soldier *Gestapo ''Invisible Agent'' (1942) *Conrad Hauser *Karl Heiser ''The Keep'' (1983) *Klaus Woermann *Erich Kaempffer *Oster *Hans Lutz *Otto Grunstadt *Steiner *SS Adjutant ''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) *Dankopf *German Tank Commander *German Lieutenant ''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) *Tanz *Grau *Kurt Hartmann *Kahlenberge *Von Seidlitz-Gabler *Sandauer *Otto Köpke *Mannheim *Hauser *Engel ''Night Train to Munich'' (1940) *Karl Marsen *Hassinger *Kampenfeldt *Strasser *Prada *John Fredericks *Gestapo Officer ''Outpost'' (2007) *Götz ''Outpost: Black Sun'' (2012) *Götz *Neurath *Klausener *Josef ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *Herman Dietrich *Arnold Ernst Toht *Gobler *Mohler *Otto *Eidel *Pilot *1st Mechanic *2nd Mechanic *Tough Sergeant *Young Soldier ''Sahara'' (1943) *Hans von Falken *Von Schletow *Krause *Müller ''Sahara'' (1995) *Hans von Falken *Von Schletow *Mueller *Kraus *Bergman ''Stalag 17'' (1953) *Von Scherbach *Johann Sebastian Schulz *Price ''The Train'' (1964) *Franz von Waldheim *Herren *Schmidt *Pilzer *Schwartz *Von Lubitz *Dietrich *Major ''Where Eagles Dare'' (1968) *Paul Kramer *Julius Rosemeyer *Von Hapen *Anne-Marie Kernitser *Hartmann *Weissner *Brandt *Bergholder *Wilhem Wilner *Müller *Helicopter Pilot *Major ''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) *Hubertus Ignatius von Klemment *Gortz *Wilhelm von Kleist *Herman Gertel *Josef Sonneberg *German Pilot *Gortz's Aide TV Shows ''Colditz'' (1972) *Karl *Horst Mohn *Franz Ulmann *Schaeffer *Hans Hugenberg *Erich *Esslin *Lehr *Schaetzel *Schmelling *Leitz *Blatau *Richtman *Bergman *Erhard *Lutz ''Doctor Who'' (1963) *De Flores *Karl ''Doctor Who'' (2005) *Erich Zimmerman *German Officer ''P.O.W.'' (2003) *Dreiber *Meltzer *Rumsfeld *Feltmann *Stahl ''Marple'' (2004) *Michael Rafiel ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' (2007) *Koenig Books ''Force 10 from Navarone'' *Neufeld *Zimmerman *Baer *Warburg ''The Guns of Navarone'' *Turzig *Skoda *Ehrich *Graebel *Kommandant *Patrol Boat Lieutenant ''Where Eagles Dare'' *Paul Kramer *Julius Rosemeyer *Von Brauchitsch *Anne-Marie *Hartmann *Weissner *Wilhem Wilner *Helicopter Pilot *Jaeger Captain ''Von Ryan's Express'' *Hubertus Ignatius Klement *Spoetzl *Julius Schnitzler *Heinz *Pleschke *Aschenhof Comic Books ''Duke Nukem: Glorious Bastard'' *Sigmund Fraud *Jürgen Hoff ''Hellboy'' *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Ilsa Hauptstein *Klaus Werner von Krupt *Leopold Kurtz *Herman von Klempt Video Games Toys ''Action Man'' *German Soldier *German Staff Officer *Panzer Captain *Camp Kommandant ''G.I. Joe'' *German Soldier *German Panzer Tank Sergeant-Major ''Zombie Germans'' *Kruger *Jakob